dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan God
Once on planet vegeta, a group of saiyan warriors attempted to turn the saiyan race away from the path of evil. To do this, they challenged the ruling saiyan, channeling the powers of five righteous saiyans into a sixth to surpass his limits. A super saiyan god is a saiyan who has stretched his powers limits into the upper echelons of existence, and can no longer be classified as a simple warrior. Only Saiyans with 75% or more karma can take this path, and ONLY if they know 5 other saiyans with 75% or more karma. Destiny Features: Mysterious Ritual (Level 31): You gain access to the super saiyan god power. While in super saiyan god form, you have the deity descriptor. Super Saiyan God You transcend this earthly plane and gain divine ki Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Five allies of 75% or more karma with the saiyan descriptor must spend a power surge for you to enable activation. You transform into a Super Saiyan God, gaining a transbonus of 15, the hit points of a character 12 levels higher than you, your move speed increases by 10, and your shifts are considered teleports. Additionally, any power surges granted to you by this form may be spent as divine surges as though you had the godly ki passive power. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 3. Activating the form is ALWAYS a full round action. When the forms time runs out, you are immediately reverted to base form, and your stamina restores itself. Special: While this form lasts, you have the deity descriptor, and your saiyan allies may not use any of their abilities. This forms duration CAN NOT be increased with the transformation training trait. Transcendence (Level 35): Once per day, when you have 20% health remaining, you may attempt a transformation roll to become a super saiyan god without the aid of your allies, even if you've already used that transformation for the day. You no longer count as a mortal creature, lose the mortal descriptor Saiyan beyond God(Level 39): You have absorbed the energy of a super saiyan god into your body, maintaining some power of the form in your base form. Increase a stat of your choice to the next Even number. You have the deity descriptor even when you're not in super saiyan god form. All trans bonuses granted to you by your NORMAL super saiyan forms increase by 1. Super Saiyan God Powers Level 31 at will powers: Super God Fist At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. If your strength is greater than your opponents body they are knocked prone Flash Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Two attacks Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 2k + spirit damage. If your instinct is greater than your opponents body they are weakened(Save ends) and take an additional 1p Level 31 Encounter Powers Kamehameha Rebirth you bring your hands above your head, charging a kamehameha that carries the crimson of super saiyan god. Encounter ✦ Martial, Healing, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage, and you may spend a healing surge Meteo Driver Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5K + spirit damage. If you hit a number of enemies equal to your instinct -tier, all targets suffer additional damage equal to double your spirit God Shock flash You drive your fist into the opponent so hard they're knocked backwards by a massive shockwave. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. If your strength is greater than your opponents constitution they are knocked strength score squares backwards, and weakened. Miss: The target takes half damage and is knocked strength squares backwards. Level 34 Utility Powers Final Impact You rush forward, driving your fist into a foes gut Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Teleport Standard Action Melee 3 Special: Move up to three squares before rolling as part of the attack. Target: One creature Attack: speed vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage and the opponent is dazed(Save ends) and weakened for strength rounds. Level 36 Daily Powers Burst cannon You fire an energy wave that acts as a tracer, letting your power burst into a more powerful attack along that path Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Wide beam 10 Target: All creatures in range, two attacks Attack: Wisdom vs reflex Hit: 3k + wisdom mod damage. You may choose NOT to make the second attack Second target: all creatures in range. Second attack: Wisdom vs fortitude Hit: 3k + wismod damage. If your wisdom is higher than the targets constitution, you push them back a number of squares equal to your wisdom score. Afterward you are fatigued for 1d3 rounds Miss: half damage, no second attack, and no fatigue Final Execution Don't dream of resurrecting again Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs Fortitude Hit: 6k + wisdom mod damage, and the target suffers ongoing 10(save ends). If this attack hits a bloodied foe, it deals an additional amount of damage equal to half your level. Miss: Half damage, no ongoing. Level 40 Ultimate power Limit Breaker Kamehameha You put all of your divine power into one kamehameha! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 20 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Wisdom vs Reflex Hit: 10k + wisdom mod damage. For every 25% of your max HP you've lost, you deal an additional damage die. For every negative status effect you are suffering, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to hit. SPECIAL: This attack deals it's full damage in spite of the fatigued condition Miss: 5k + 20 damage and you immediately lose your super saiyan god transformation. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan You Assume the ultimate super saiyan form Daily ✦ Martial Fullround Action Ultimate Transformation Effect: Spend one of your divine ki surges to enable activation. A super saiyan god super saiyan is the form a saiyan beyond god takes upon assuming the super saiyan form. You gain a transformation bonus of 20, a free additional standard OR move action every round. Reduce momentum costs for actions by 3. At the start of each round you generate an additional 2 ki. This form lasts for 6 rounds. When the form ends you are not fatigued, but may not assume the form of a super saiyan god super saiyan for another 1d4+3 days. SPECIAL: This power REQUIRES the Godly Ki passive power to be learned. If you don't have it, you can't learn this. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation